A lover's ocean
by Fantasma101
Summary: Please R&R! Fans, that's you guys, will enjoy this, I promise. I know there's no pirates...yet! Please, out of the good in your hearts, read and review this asap! Thanks!
1. Prolouge

Prologue (Part 1)

Most stories that you've probably read start with 'Once upon a time', or with a fair maiden, frolicking gaily through a serene meadow singing a lovely little tune. Well, my story, unlike those that you've probably read before, is real. Every word that I write from this moment on is true. I've tried to tell my story to others, but they all turned away, calling me 'crazy' or 'liar' behind my back. I tell you that I am neither and I intend on letting others know my story so that they will not make the same mistakes that I did. Everything that I write is for you. Please learn all that you can from it or all that I suffered through will be in vain.

The wind was crashing onto the waves causing mountains of salty seawater to rise above the broken vessel. The clouds were like a blanket and the lightning tearing holes into the black surface like a sewing needle. Rain came down more like bullets than drops, occasionally ripping the soaked wood into small, sharp projectiles. The storm was getting worse and every creature above and below the ocean knew it. Those below the ocean, though, knew they were safer than those above. Those like my husband and I.

"JUMP!!" screamed my husband to me from the lifeboat that he struggled to keep near the ship. Though I knew he had screamed, it barely was audible through the gale and sounded like no more than a whisper to me. The small craft was tossing and turning in the ocean below me. I was scared that if and when I jumped, that I miss the lifeboat and get swept away into the toiling ocean below.

"COME ON!! JUMP, CATHRINE!!" Suddenly, the boat came close enough for me to jump. I took the chance and landed solidly onto the slippery wood of the small vessel. My husband looked at me intensely and, seeing that I was all right, pulled me into a hug. I hugged back as hard as I could. As we parted reluctantly, a huge wave came upon us. We both saw it and knew that we didn't have time to move out of its massive path. We jumped out of the boat just as the wave hit where we just were. I struggled to surface myself as the currents began to push me toward the ocean's dark depths. I began to feel the pressure on my head and lungs. I couldn't think of anything to do. I was helpless and alone. Alone? Where was Henry? Where was my husband? I started to struggle again, finding a better reason to live. I struggled and fought with the current but I felt like I was swimming in place, I didn't feel the pressure relieve or the surface finally appear to me. In fact, I felt like I was going lower the more I struggled against the current. My body was tiring and I felt sleepy. I stopped struggling, closed my eyes and just let go of everything. All physical being, all senses in me went numb. The last thought that ran through my mind was "Where is Henry? Where is my husband?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I opened my eyes, a thing I never thought that I would do again. I found myself lying face down on a soft but grainy surface.

'A beach?' I thought surprised. 'I'm alive? But how?'

Yes, how I was alive was the question that I needed answered as soon as possible.

'Wait a minute. If I'm alive, then…'

"Henry…!"

I pushed myself up as quickly as I could. I found that I was quite weak and immediately fell into a sitting position. I looked around myself trying to relax myself as much as I could. I found myself sitting on a long beach that was lined with a lush environment just a couple of feet away from the salty ocean waves. I looked out to sea, now calm as ever, trying to see anything besides the horizon. It was an unsuccessful mission; all I really accomplished was hurting my eyes with the sun's rays reflecting off of the ocean waves. I turned my head away from the ocean; with eyes closed and one hand over them, the other hand being used to balance myself as I turned. When I believed my eyes to have healed enough to see correctly again, I opened them and gasped. The scenery behind me was breath taking. The jungle covered a huge expanse behind me, including a mountain that was so high that it's summit was completely covered by clouds. Around this monster of a mountain were smaller and not as nearly significant mountains, but they were more like hills in comparison. I looked down off of the horizon and straight ahead into the jungle. The plants were so thick that I couldn't see the next tree if there had been one behind it. I looked toward my legs in front of me and started to cry. I cried for all that I have been through as of late, I cried for the miracle that I was still alive, and I cried because I knew that Henry didn't make it like I did. I knew from the bottom of my heart that Henry, my loving husband, my best friend, the only one that I had given myself to whole-heartedly, had died at sea.

'He promised me though.' I told myself, 'He promised me forever.'

I cried more in those small moments then I had in my entire recollection of my life. I just sat and cried out my heart for him. I poured out my heart for him on that beach.

After a couple of, what felt like, hours, I gathered up all of the energy and courage that I had and made my way over to the jungle. I was brave, not fearing plant nor animal, because I thought that I had nothing more to loose. Well, at the time I might of agreed with that statement, but little did I know that I had more to loose then any of the richest people in the world.


End file.
